


Suprise

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, omfgitsjackanddean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is quick and unedited but i've had a rough weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise

"I have a surprise for you!" Jack and Dean both said at the same time.  
"You go first!" Jack said quickly, smiling. He was really excited. He and Dean had been together for a while, but they never got to see each other because Dean lived in London and Jack lived in Lincoln. Jack was finally going to tell Dean what he had been planning for a while… to fix all of that.  
Dean shook his head. "No you go first!" He giggled, too excited to tell Jack his news.   
Jack giggled, too anxious to argue. "Okay okay…" Jack took a deep breath. "I'm moving to London!" He almost shouted.  
Dean's eyes widened and suddenly his smile fell. Jack's grin beamed throughout the whole room, but began to fade as he saw the horror in Dean's expression.  
"Wait… are you moving…. like you already got a place?" Dean's voice broke.  
Jack dropped his arms. "Um… yeah? I did… it's even down the street from your place!" He took a step towards his boyfriend. "Why, what's wrong… i thought you would want this!" Jack rubbed his hand on Dean's arms but Dean took a step away, causing Jack's hand to fall.  
"Um… Jack… this isn't… good…" Dean mumbled, placing his hand on his chin and trying to think of some way to fix this.  
Jack's face shifted from sad to angry. He grabbed Dean's arms tighter and turned him around, forcing him to look at him. "Dean. What's wrong." His eyes gleamed with worry.  
Dean swallowed a nervous breath. "Well… my surprise… was that i bought a house in Lincoln… and that i'm… moving in… tomorrow…" Dean trailed off, looking away from Jack's gaze as the realization began to show on his face.   
Jack's grip on Dean's arms loosened and Dean wriggled away, sitting on the bed and dropping his head in his hands. Jack sighed and sat next to his boyfriend, putting his arm around his shoulders and leaning him against his chest.  
"Don't worry, Dean. We'll figure something out." He whispered. Jack planted a soft kiss on Dean's forehead and smiled, trying to reassure the sad boy.  
Dean let out a tiny whimper, nuzzling his nose into Jack's shirt. The two sat, intertwined for a while before Jack finally stood up and grabbed his phone. Dean sniffled, whipping the tears from his face.  
"I'm sorry… i just wanted to see you more…" Dean started, but Jack shook his head.  
One hand holding the phone to his ear as it rang, Jack knelt in front of his boyfriend and used the other to cup his cheek and stroke away the tears. "No, love… don't apologize. It was an accident! We'll figure something out okay?" Jack smiled, tilting his boyfriend's head so they could make eye contact. Dean smiled and their lips met for a second before Jack pulled away and turned his attention to the phone.  
Jack walked out of the room, now talking to his landlord. Dean wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. It was gonna be okay.


End file.
